buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics
Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics est une série de comic books éditée par Dark Horse Comics. Elle fut publiée de septembre 1998 jusqu'à novembre 2003. Synopsis Outre les aventures de Buffy et du Scooby-Gang dans la série télévisée, ils ont affronté de nombreux autres vampires, démons et forces des ténèbres dans cette série de comic books. Apparitions *Buffy Summers (63/63) *Willow Rosenberg (49/63) *Alexander Harris (48/63) *Rupert Giles (51/63) *Angel (29/63) *Cordelia Chase (24/63) *Anya Jenkins (22/63) *Dawn Summers (21/63) *Joyce Summers (20/63) *Daniel Osbourne (19/63) *Spike (19/63) *Tara Maclay (15/63) *Selke (11/63) *Riley Finn (8/63) *Faith Lehane (4/63) *Velatti (1/63) Contenu Numéros 1. Wu-Tang Fang 2. Halloween 3. Cold Turkey 4. White Christmas 5. Happy New Year 6. New Kid on the Block, Part One 7. New Kid on the Block, Part Two 8. The Final Cut 9. Hey, Good Lookin', Part One 10. Hey, Good Lookin', Part Two 11. A Boy Named Sue 12. A Nice Girl Like You 13. Delia's Gone 14. Love Sick Blues 15. Lost Highway 16. The Food Chain 17. Your Cheatin' Heart 18. She's No Lady 19. Old Friend 20. Double Cross 21. The Blood of Carthage, Part One 22. The Blood of Carthage, Part Two 23. The Blood of Carthage, Part Three 24. The Blood of Carthage, Part Four 25. The Blood of Carthage, Part Five 26. The Heart of a Slayer, Part One 27. The Heart of a Slayer, Part Two 28. Cemetery of Lost Love 29. Past Lives, Part Two 30. Past Lives, Part Four 31. Lost and Found 32. Invasion 33. Hive Mentality 34. Out of the Fire, Into the Hive 35. Remember the Beginning 36. Remember the Lies 37. Remember the Truth 38. Remember the End 39. Night of a Thousand Vampires 40. Ugly Little Monsters, Part One 41. Ugly Little Monsters, Part Two 42. Ugly Little Monsters, Part Three 43. The Death of Buffy, Part One 44. The Death of Buffy, Part Two 45. The Death of Buffy, Part Three 46. Withdrawal 47. Note from the Underground, Part One 48. Note from the Underground, Part Two 49. Note from the Underground, Part Three 50. Note from the Underground, Part Four 51. Broken Parts 52. Full House 53. Deuces Wild 54. The Big Fold 55. Dawn and Hoopy the Bear 56. Slayer, Interrupted, Part One 57. Slayer, Interrupted, Part Two 58. Slayer, Interrupted, Part Three 59. Slayer, Interrupted, Part Four 60. A Stake to the Heart, Act One: Deceit 61. A Stake to the Heart, Act Two: Guilt 62. A Stake to the Heart, Act Three: Abandonment 63. A Stake to the Heart, Act Four: Trepidation Suppléments 1. MacGuffins 2. The Dust Waltz 3. Dance with Me 4. Dark Horse Presents 141 5. Rogues Gallery 6. Spike and Dru: Paint the Town Red 7. Play with Fire 8. Stinger 9. Annual 1999 10. Spike and Dru: The Queen of Hearts 11. Killing Time 12. Take Back the Night 13. Ring of Fire 14. Giles: Beyond the Pale 15. Spike and Dru: All's Fair 16. Jonathan: Codename: Comrades 17. Lover's Walk 18. Willow & Tara: WannaBlessedBe 19. Lost and Found (one-shot) 20. Willow & Tara: Demonology Menagerie 21. Reunion (comic) 22. Rock 'N' Roll All Night (and Sleep Every Day) 23. Angels We Have Seen on High 24. Chaos Bleeds (comic) Collections Livres de poche *"The Remaining Sunlight" (numéro 1 à 3, une nouvelle) *"Uninvited Guests" (numéro 4 à 7) *"Bad Blood" (numéro 9 à 11) *"Crash Test Demons" (numéro 13 à 15) *"Pale Reflections" (numéro 17 à 19, une nouvelle) *"The Blood of Carthage" (numéro 21 à 25) *"Spike and Dru" (nouvelles) *"Food Chain" (numéro 12, 16, 20, des nouvelles) *"Past Lives" (numéro 29, 30 (Buffy), 15, 16 (Angel)) *"Autumnal" (numéro 26 à 28) *"Out of the Woodwork" (numéro 31 à 34, des nouvelles) *"False Memories" (numéro 35 à 38) *"Ugly Little Monsters" (numéro 39 à 42) *"The Death of Buffy" (numéro 43 à 46, une nouvelle) *"Note from the Underground" (numéro 47 à 50, une nouvelle) *"Willow & Tara" (nouvelles) *"Viva Las Buffy!" (numéro 51 à 54) *"Slayer, Interrupted" (numéro 55 à 59, une nouvelle) *"A Stake to the Heart" (numéro 60 à 63) Omnibus *"Omnibus: Volume 1" (numéro 51 à 59, des nouvelles) *"Omnibus: Volume 2" (numéro 60 à 63, des nouvelles) *"Omnibus: Volume 3" (numéro 1 à 8, 12, 16, des nouvelles) *"Omnibus: Volume 4" (numéro 9 à 11, 13 à 15, 17 à 20, des nouvelles) *"Omnibus: Volume 5" (numéro 21 à 28, des nouvelles) *"Omnibus: Volume 6" (numéro 29 à 38, des nouvelles) *"Omnibus: Volume 7" (numéro 39 à 50, des nouvelles) Classic Article détaillé: Classic Il s'agit d'une collection des numéros de comics de la série Buffy contre les vampires, Classic Comics, qui comprend également des mini-séries, des one-shots et des nouvelles. La série comprend 49 volumes, rassemblés dans l'ordre chronologique des événements, qui ont été publiés entre 2011 et 2012. Legacy Edition *"Buffy the Vampire Slayer Legacy Edition, Book 1" (numéro 1 à 10, une nouvelle) *"Buffy the Vampire Slayer Legacy Edition, Book 2" (numéro 11 à 19, une nouvelle) *"Buffy the Vampire Slayer Legacy Edition, Book 3" En coulisses *La série s'appelait à l'origine Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *Avec la publication de la Saison huit, ces histoires ont été réimprimées avec pour titre "Omnibus", mais une distinction s'est imposée. La publication de la collection numérique "Classic" est à l'origine du nouveau droit à ces comic books en tant que "classiques". en:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic nl:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic Catégorie:Comics Buffy Catégorie:Articles non canoniques